yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
UNLIMITED BEAT
UNLIMITED BEAT, performed by Nana Mizuki, is the opening theme for Senki Zesshō Symphogear XD Unlimited. It was also featured as an insert song in Episode 11 of Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ. It was released on December 21, 2016 within the album "NEOGENE CREATION". Tracklist #Meguriau Subete ni(めぐり逢うすべてに) #STAND UP！ #Please Download #ALONE ARROWS #TWIST&TIGER #Rock Ride Riot #Hatsukoi (はつ恋) #JEWEL #UNLIMITED BEAT #WAKE UP THE SOULS #STARTING NOW！ #GLORIA #RODEO COWGIRL #Kimi yo Sakebe (君よ叫べ) #Zettai no Kōfukuron (絶対的幸福論) Credits *Composer: Noriyasu Agematsu *Arranger: Ryūtarō Fujinaga *Lyrics: Noriyasu Agematsu Audio Video 2017年配信開始「戦姫絶唱シンフォギアXD UNLIMITED」第1弾PV Symphogear XD Unlimited - Opening Movie UNLIMITED BEAT God Gungnir EP11 Lyrics |-|Kanji = 言葉じゃたりないから 空は歌を零した さあ握れ夢を (wow wow wow) (wow wow wow) ヒリついた最前線で　走り続ける理由の 答えは神様じゃなく　自分にしかない 叫ぶ声が聞こえる (聞こえる) 背中を押す声が (聞こえる) この泣けるくらい 勇気になる力 (いつでも) 暖かい力 (いつでも) 束ねて　今を生きていこう I’ve got your back たとえ星が終わり (unlimited beat) 天の涙になっても (unlimited beat) 生命―いのち―のメモリーだけは 歌へと残る I’ve got your back だから戦うんだ (unlimited beat) 僕達は上を向いて (unlimited beat) 轟け風よ運べ 光と愛の丘で 絆と音の海で 立てない日も眠れぬ日も　明日こそと想えるのは 傷口ごと抱きしめる　君がいるから 慟哭も惨劇も (重ねて) 思い出も笑顔も (重ねて) また時と時の クチヅケが旅へと (誘う) 次の時代へ (誘う) 翔ぼうか I’ve got your back 残響した奇跡 (unlimited beat) この共鳴した魂 (unlimited beat) 蹴飛ばせ運命―さだめ―なんて そんなものはない I’ve got your back そして戦うんだ (unlimited beat) 未来へと覚悟纏い (unlimited beat) 何度も燃やしただろう？ 信じて君の情熱―こどう― (wow wow wow) (wow wow wow) 一緒に見ると誓った新世界は 銀河のどの煌めきよりも 金色(こんじき)の華に…！ I’ve got your back たとえ星が終わり (unlimited beat) 天の涙になっても (unlimited beat) 生命―いのち―のメロディーだけは 歌へと残る I’ve got your back だから戦うんだ (unlimited beat) 繋ぎ合い戦うんだ (unlimited beat) そこには見たことがない 絶景が咲くだろう 今こそ握れ夢を (wow wow wow) (wow wow wow) 諦めず握れ夢を |-|Romaji = Kotoba ja tarinai kara Sora wa uta wo koboshita Sā nigire yume wo (wow wow wow) (wow wow wow) Hiri tsuita saizensen de hashiri tsudzukeru riyū no Kotae wa kamisama janaku jibun ni shikanai Sakebu koe ga kikoeru (Kikoeru) Senaka wo osu koe ga (Kikoeru) Kono nakeru kurai Yūki ni naru chikara (Itsudemo) Atatakai chikara (Itsudemo) Tabanete ima wo ikite kodou I've got your back Tatoe hoshi ga owari (unlimited beat) Ten no namida ni natte mo (unlimited beat) Inochi no memorī dake wa Uta e to nokoru I've got your back Dakara tatakau nda (unlimited beat) Bokutachi wa ue wo muite (unlimited beat) Todoroke kaze yo hakobe Hikari to ai no oka de Kizuna to oto no umi de Tatenai hi mo nemurenu hi mo asu koso to omoeru no wa Kizuguchi goto dakishimeru kimi ga iru kara Dōkoku mo sangeki mo (Kasanete) Omoide mo egao mo (Kasanete) Mata toki to toki no Kuchidzuke ga tabi e to (Izanau) Tsugi no jidai e (Izanau) Tobou ka I've got your back Zankyō shita kiseki (unlimited beat) Kono kyōmei shita tamashī (unlimited beat) Ketobase sadame nante Son'na mono wa nai I've got your back Soshite tatakau nda (unlimited beat) Mirai e to kakugo matoi (unlimited beat) Nandomo moyashita darou? Shinjite kimi no kodō (wow wow wow) (wow wow wow) Issho ni miru to chikatta shin sekai wa Ginga no dono kirameki yori mo Konjiki no hana ni...! I've got your back Tatoe hoshi ga owari (unlimited beat) Ten no namida ni natte mo (unlimited beat) Inochi no merodī dake wa Uta e to nokoru I've got your back Dakara tatakau nda (unlimited beat) Tsunagi ai tatakau nda (unlimited beat) Soko ni wa mita koto ga nai Zekkei ga saku darou Ima koso nigire yume wo (wow wow wow) (wow wow wow) Akiramezu nigire yume wo |-|English = Category:Songs Category:Game Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Opening Theme Category:Insert Songs Category:Symphogear Series Category:Symphogear AXZ Series